northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 26: Unexpectedly! Meet The Hayashibara Family
Oracle 26: Unexpectedly! Meet The Hayashibara Family (予期せず！ミート・ザ・林原ファミリー Yokisezu! Mīto za Hayashibara famirī) is the twenty-sixth episode Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Minori met a child named Eri Oguri whom she saved from the hands of Chariot Soldiers and later became best friends. On the other hand, Anaira received a message that her uncle, Rigor Hayashibara, and his kids went to Hayashibara Mansion. Plot After her work with the production team for her weekly magazine show, Anaira received a message that her uncle, Rigor Hayashibara, came back to North Chevron after his long trip to South Chevron along with his kids, Mikoto and Aria. Because of this, she called Hiroyo and Miyuki to do a job for her nightly news program as pinch hitters. Meanwhile, Irie secretly went to human world in order to find Hiroyo. In Hirakawa Central Academy, Minori went on the school garden after taking her lunch. She saw a group of Chariot Soldiers gathering around a kid nearby. Because of this, she went behind the storage room where the garden tools kept there, and secretly transformed into Armored Fighter 04. While a kid gets in a pinch from the hands of the Chariot Soldiers, Minori entered and fought the Chariot Soldiers until they were defeated. After the battle, the kid thanked Minori for saving her life. Minori, on the other hand, accidentally de-transformed back into human form. The kid asked her if she's an Armored Fighter, and Minori admitted her true identity as an Armored Fighter. Afterwards, she introduced herself to the kid, and she asked her name. The kid introduced herself is Eri Oguri, a first-grade pupil. After they met, they became best friends, and Eri promised herself to keep Minori's secret identity as an Armored Fighter. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Triskaide and Archos about Irie's whereabouts. But they replied him nothing where she was, so Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to find Irie immediately. On the other hand, Irie was still in the human world and disguised as a human in order to find Hiroyo. Anaira went back to Hayashibara Mansion and there, her maidservant told her that Rigor and his kids were inside. She entered in and she found Rigor and his kids sitting in a sofa. She greeted them and asked their purpose. Rigor said that he has a clue where his older sister, Erika, was. Anaira, on the other hand, asked about her mother's whereabout, so Rigor told her that she is in Hirakawa City now. Anaira was shocked about her uncle's revelation. She asked him about what happened to her after she was missing for three years. But Rigor replied nothing. On the other hand, the Chariot Soldiers entered the human world and started to find Irie in Ryoji Avenue in Hirakawa City. But the people who were there were frightened and ran away. Meanwhile, Anaira received a message that the Chariot Soldiers were in Ryoji Avenue. Rigor asked her about what's on her message, and Anaira replied him that the Chariot Soldiers were now in the human world, and left the mansion. Mikoto and Aria asked their father about what happened, and Rigor replied them that the Chariots are now in the human world. As the Chariot Soldiers continues to surveillance Ryoji Avenue, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came in and fought the Chariot Soldiers. After defeating them using their respective finishers, Triskaide and Archos came, and fought the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Irie saw the battle between the Armored Fighters and Triskaide and Archos. She attempted to transform herself into Flash, but she didn't. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters defeated Triskaide and Archos using their respective finishers. After the battle, the two Chariot Fighters left and returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Irie, meanwhile, felt herself safe after the Armored Fighters defeated the two Chariot Fighters. Back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos told to Emperor Ryuuen that they failed to find Irie. As a result, Emperor Ryuuen suspected that Irie secretly betrayed the Chariot Soldiers, and he said that he will give her a grave punishment that she'll never had in her life. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 6, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 26: Forbidden Truth, The Zenith episode 21 and Never Surrender episode 5. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes